Face Down
by lilyevans103
Summary: Lily is currently in a relationship with a boy that abuses her. What will it take to get her to leave said boy and who will get through to her that she deserves better? REVIEW PLEASE!


Face down: A Lily/James story

**Face down: A Lily/James story.**

**A/N: **Caution: Contains abuse. I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. The song (Italics) is Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy! Love, lily.

Eighteen year old James Potter woke to water running in the bathroom between his and Lily's room. James got up, stretched, and went to the bathroom door. He made to open the door, but stopped to listen. He could hear Lily crying. James opened the door and saw Lily standing next to the full length mirror putting cover-up on her arms and legs. "He won't do it again. I just won't mention James or any of my personal problems. He lost his temper. I just won't make him mad again." Lily muttered to herself as she put the cover-up in her makeup bag and started brushing her hair.

James closed the bathroom door quietly and sat on the end of his bed. He knew what that was about. Lily's boyfriend, Alex, was abusing her. James knew that this was not the first occurrence. James didn't get why Lily put up with Alex. She had to know that she deserved to be treated like a princess, not a slave in the middle ages. Alex claimed to love Lily, but he also beat her. James loved Lily and would never dream of hurting her. Lily, however, never gave James a chance to prove that. James and Lily were friends now that they were head boy and girl and James had grown up slightly. Lily knew that James had grown up, but she still was with Alex. James, on Lily's wishes, had stopped asking Lily out everyday. He still knew that he was better then Alex for her though.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my head_

_still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_you cry alone then he swears he loves you_

James sighed and stood to get dressed. Ten minutes later there was a knock on his door. "It's open!" James called pulling his shirt on and buttoning it up. Lily walked into the room, tying her tie. "Hey, James! You want to head to breakfast?" Lily asked putting her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, what happen to you last night? I didn't hear you come in." James said tying his tie and picking up his bag. "I was with Alex, I got back around eleven." Lily mumbled not looking at James. "Alright, let's go." James said not commenting on Alex. The two left the head dorms and went down to the great hall. Here Lily left James to sit with Alex at the Ravenclaw table. James scowled and sat with his friends.

"What's wrong, James? Classes haven't even started yet for today and you are already scowling" Remus said passing James a cup of coffee. "Alex beat Lily…again." James snarled. Remus sighed and looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Alex was talking to his friends, completely ignoring Lily sitting next to him. "Why dose she date him if he abuses her?" Sirius asked glaring over at Alex. "She wants to be loved. Her parents were killed this summer in a car crash. Her sister got married and hates Lily. She is willing to overlook Alex's faults if he loves her." Alice, Lily's best girlfriend said looking sadly over at Lily and Alex.

"I love her too, and I would never EVER hurt her; or ignore her." James said glaring at Alex. "We all know that, James. Well, all of us but Lily, that is. The thing is you two have a history of you being a prat and her hating you. You two are friends now, but you will always have that history." Lilys other best friend, Frank Longbottom, said taking a sip of his tea. James looked up to see Alex pull Lily out of the hall by the arm. James could see Lily wincing as Alex pulled her arm. "Bloody arse hole! She deserves better then you. Even if she doesn't like me like that she still deserves then getting abused for talking about other people!" James hissed angrily.

James finished his food and stormed from the great hall. "Why do you have a problem with James, Alex? He is my friend and my fellow head so I going to talk to and about him!" Lily yelled. Alex let out a mirthless laugh "Are you honestly that thick, Lily? That boy wants to be more then your friend!" Alex yelled back. James heard a slap and a thud as something hit the ground. "Whatever, I will see you later!" Alex snarled walking away.

James ran into the entrance hall to see Lily lying at the foot of the stairs. James's blood froze. He ran forward and took Lilys hand in his own. He felt a pulse. James breathed easier knowing Lily would be ok. James squeezed Lily's hand and shook her shoulder. Lily groaned and rolled over to see James watching her anxiously. Lily sat up wincing. James stood up and pulled Lily up too. "Lily, are you…" James started but Lily cut him off "It didn't hurt, James. I am going to class." James stared after Lily as she walked away. _Why dose she put up with him? I would have ditched the bastard long ago!_

_Do you feel like a man _

_when you push her around_

_Do you feel better now _

_as she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_one day this worlds going to end_

_as your lies crumble down_

_a new life she has found _

Later, when the bell for lunch rang, Lily walked with James over to the Gryffindor table ignoring Alex who was waving at her. Lily sat beside James and she talked cheerfully to Alice and Frank. Soon Alice and Frank left and Lily turned her attention to James. Before he could stop himself James blurted out "Why do you stay with Alex, Lily? You must know that it is wrong for him to treat you like that! You are a human, not a stray dog he found on the streets." Lily looked down at her plate sadly.

"Yes, I know what he dose to me is wrong. He can be so sweet at times. I just wish he was like that all the time. He loves me, I know he dose. He just has a temper. I …" "Lily, I want a word!" Alex had come up behind Lily as she had talked to James. Lily sighed and muttered "See you, James…" Lily stood up and followed Alex from the hall. James watched her longingly. _If you wait for him to change too long, Lily he will beat you to a pulp. It is not right the way he treats you. You deserve the best, not that loser._

James picked his bag up and left the hall. "What the HELL are you doing with Potter, Lily? You are MY girlfriend! MINE! I want you to stay away from him, Lily!" Alex roared at Lily. "I was talking to him, Alex! That is what friends do, they talk! You don't own me, Alex! You don't control who I am and am not friends with, Alex!" Lily screamed back. James heard a thud and knew Lily was on the ground again. "Watch me, Lily." James heard Alex say as he left. James's blood boiled with rage at Alex. James rushed to Lily's side as she stood up. "I am fine, James. I will see you later." Lily said before James could say anything.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Hear my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend  
One day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

_Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I finally had enough_

James walked into the great hall for dinner behind Alex and Lily, who were fighting again. "I want you to study with me tonight, Lily!" Alex said gripping Lily's arm tightly. "I can't, Alex. I have to patrol with James tonight. I will study with you when I can." Lily said trying to take her arm back. "James this…James that… James, James, JAMES! You know, Lily, if I didn't know better I would say that you are in love with James!" Alex hissed, not knowing that James was right behind him. "For the LAST TIME, James is my FRIEND! I am going to talk about him. I can't ditch my head duties to study with you, Alex! I am not your slave and I am tired of being treated like I am!" Lily said taking her arm back from Alex. Alex punched Lily in the face and walked away calmly.

James caught Lily as she stumbled. Lily had her eyes closed and her nose was broken. James mended her nose and she opened her eyes. "I am fine, James. It doesn't…" "Hurt. I know, Lily. You have told me this time and time again today. I know better though, it has to hurt to knock you out, knock you over, or break your nose, Lily. You deserve better then that psychotic boy. You deserve to be treated like a princess, not a servant. That's all I have to say on this matter, see you for patrol later." James left Lily standing on the stairs.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend  
One day this worlds going to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

James sat in the head common room waiting for Lily, so they could go patrol. He heard a fight going on out side the common room and went to see what was going on. Lily and Alex stood twenty feet away from him arguing. "I refuse to be treated like your punching bag anymore Alex. So you start treating me like your girlfriend, not you punching bag, or I am gone. Make your choice." Lily said calmly. Alex punched Lily and said "Fine, we are over then! Hope you have a great life, bitch!" He stormed away.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend  
One day this worlds going to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found  
_

James rushed forward and pulled Lily up. "Come on, James we have to patrol." Lily said taking James's hand and pulling him down the hall. Two floors up Lily put a hand to the back of her head and whispered "Ouch." James smiled "So you are finally admitting when you are hurt, are you, Lily?" Lily looked up at James "Yes, I like it better that way. It feels nice to finally be able to say ouch again."

Two hours later the two of them started back to the common room. Suddenly Lily pulled James into an empty classroom. "Lily, what?" James said. "Alex made me realize something today. I realized that I never loved him. He told me that he thought I was in love with you, and he is right. I was in denial for years; I just hope I am not too late." Lily said coming closer to James. James was in shock as Lily kissed him.

The shock lasted about three seconds then he kissed Lily back greedily. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck and pulled him closer as James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. Lily ran her fingers through James's hair as he deepened the kiss urgently. Lily wrapped both of her legs around James's waist and pulled away when she felt lightheaded. James attacked her neck and collarbone lustfully. Lily closed her eyes and felt loved for the first time in months. "I love you, James." She said as he suckled her neck. "I love you too, Lily. I will never hurt you." James whispered as he made his way back to Lily's lips. "I know you won't, James." Lily whispered as James kissed her passionately.

_Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I finally had enough_

**A/n: **Please review. I know it moved fast but that is how I like my fanfiction.


End file.
